


When Vulcans Purr

by Iliveinanoceanofivyandclover



Category: Star Trek
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-16 01:15:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2250414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iliveinanoceanofivyandclover/pseuds/Iliveinanoceanofivyandclover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jim dicovers that Spock purrs, he finds every single opportunity to produce the addictive sound.... Established relationship, short one-shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Vulcans Purr

When he first heard that rich baritone tremble, it had been right after their first time. He'd been rubbing Spock's ears possessively, splayed across his t'hy'la like a warm blanket. On the brink of sleep, post-orgasm, the Vulcan's erethreal beauty had never been more breathtaking. The deep green flush of those pointed ears had been too tempting to resist. But the vibrations that followed had been surprising to say the least. Spock didn't seem to notice that he was, in fact, purring, only nuzzling further into his partner's chest in contentment. But Kirk felt the sound to his very bones, and there was no other way to describe it other than simply gorgeous. 

And as he fell asleep to the sound, soothing in it's own way, he vowed to try and get the Vulcan to make it as much as possible. 

The next time he heard his Vulcan purr was in the mess hall. He'd been trying to eat less meat to please Spock, but he couldn't resist an alluring sausage every now and then. Like today, he decided one couldn't hurt. At their usual table, he'd made sure to exxageratly eat his VERY healthy apple, much to Bone's chagrin. And if he stuck out a tongue full of chewed granny smith toward his friend then well, the world wouldn't end.

But he took the time to eat his sausage, wrapping his lips around his treat before slowly sucking a good portion in, biting through it almost delicately. He could feel the grease run down his chin in a way that should have been gross, but at the moment he could've cared less. To him, meat was a thing to be cherished when he got it. It was only after he licked his lips and cleaned his face off with a napkin that he noticed both his friends staring at him. Bones, in avid disgust, muttering under his breath about "shit-loads of calories" , while Spock's face was carefully blank.

Unless of course, you could read him like a book. Then you may have noticed the blown pupils and slight slackening of his jaw. Jim could feel the lust flowing through their bond like it was his own, taste it heady on his tounge. So he couldn't help it when he reached over to stroke those pointy ears, relishing in the purr that Spock had trouble holding back.

At Bone's outraged yell, snapping Jim and Spock out of their hypnotic state, Jim realized he'd just killed two birds with one stone.

He'd heard that delectable sound for one, and successfully told Bones of his newfound relationship with one stoic first officer.

The green flush of Spock's cheeks was an added bonus.

The third time he heard it was in sick bay. A dangerous mission had left Spock with a gaping hole in his side and a near frantic Jim yelling at every nurse to just DO something. He'd been locked out for three whole days, sleepless and nearly sick with worry. The reassuring of his crew could only do so much for his frazzled mind. He just needed to see Spock, to look into those brown eyes and KNOW he was okay. The pain he could fell through their bond was torture. 

On the fourth day after that hellish mission, he was finally allowed to see his t'hy'la, pale but safe lying on a medi bed. A weak hand was raised to his in a Vulcan kiss. He rubbed circles into that lithe stomach, in a way he knew was comforting to Spock. The purr that followed made him smile despite himself. 

"Are you aware that you purr, Spock?", he asked endearingly.

" I am unaware to what you are referring to," came the weak reply.

Jim just cooed in amusement, basking his lover in affection he knew he could feel. The silence was broken after a few short moments.

"Does it please you?"

Jim smiled and leaned close, continuing the rub even as he did so. "It is as addicting as you are."

The slight twitch of Spock's lips was all the reply he needed.

And Jim had never been more pleased when the purring didn't cease.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This would be the second fic I've finished so far! If your interested in reading my other story, which happens to be a drarry, then please visit my profile on Fanfiction.net under the author name, TPol3FelixXCalhoun.  
> Love and wanks to all!


End file.
